amor por una manzana
by destroyer1234xd
Summary: esta es la historia de la vida de forest un alicornio y applejack ;abra mucho dolor de parte de su hermana espero que lo lean (UPDATE CADA MIERCOLES POR SEMANA)
1. Chapter 1

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 1 conociendote

Hola familia-decia aj -buen dia

Buen dia applejack-dijo la abuela smit

Sip-dijo su hermano

Y dime applejack por que estas tan feliz-dijo una pequeña

Bueno applebloom -dijo animada aj-es que hoy caramel me dijo que queria berme jaja

Aaa -respondieron unisono

Bueno adios familia-dijo mientras salia galopando aj

Ella muy entusiasmada fue a ponyville para encontrarse con caramel ensugarcorner(XD).llegando ella solo pensaba que hiba a casarse con caramel pero otro esla historia...

Bueno para que me querias cariño-decia muy alegre

Applejack lo he pensado mucho y y veras...-pero fue interrumpido

Quieres casarte conmigo no?-dice segura de su frase aj

No este... Mmm...termino contigo-dijo caramel

Pe..pe..ro por que?-dijo aj con lagrimas en los ojos-que hecho -dijo llorando

Esque... Solo tienes tiempo para el trabajo y no para mi ademas te desvelas tantotrabjando que cuando nos venos te duermes y por ultimo aveces no te bañas ni tearreglas la crin -dijo muy apenado caramel

E...-aj solo dijo eso y se fue llorando cubriendose la cara con su pataizquierda;empujando al que no le diera paso para huir

Applejack espera!-grita desesperado caramel pero ya era tarde se habia hido

Applejack llega a el bosque everfree muy melancolica casi sin lagrimas con los ojosrojizos de tanto llorar ademas muy agotada de correr y huir de todos. Ella se recuesta enuna roca fria y alli se queda llorando y llorando, detras de ella habia una sombra que ledijo...

Es..tas bien?-pregunta el poni entre las sombras de los arboles

A!-grita por el susto aj-que te pasa -dice ocultando su dolor

Bueno veo que estas mas viva que yo jaja- dice saliendo de las sombras, tenia una crinnegra, una cutie mark de unos copos de nieve y un corazon de hielo, y era un alicornio-bueno me presento mi nombre es darck forest

Yo soy applejack-dijo ella con un tono de miedo- wau eres un alicornio!-dijo ella

En realidad soy un principe alicornio!- dijo con rabia

Pero por que ese enojo-pregunta aj limpiandose las lagrimas- no te da gusto ser principe

No!-dice con una voz muy fuerte-lo lamento..bueno no me gusta que me llamen principey tampoco su realesa, no soy mejor a que todos los ponis

A..-dice aj pensativa-

Y tu por que llorabas -pregunta forest

Mi novio me dejo snif snif -dijo aj llorando- soy una tonta

No no eres una tonta el es el tonto que deja una bella damisela humilde-dice elalejandose de el lugar -ya sabes , despues de la tormenta el sol saldra con unarcoiris...adios applejack vendre pronto!

Adios forest princeso!jajaja- dijo muy alegre despues de haber escuchado a forest aj

Forest se fue como aperecio...

Hay ya es tarde- dijo aj mirando el cielo con una bella luna llena y brillante -me voy

Applejack se sentia felis por haber conocido a forest , por haber escuchado y consoladoa ella sobretodo pensaba en su nombre.

Pasaron los dias el nunca se aparecio, ya era la temporada de cosecha y la gran gala delgalope seria esta tarde

Applejack se alisto y vistio como siempre para ir a la gala, la acompañaba fluttershy aquien le gustaba la gala sobretodo los animales que se presentan alli, al llegar fluttershysalto de alegria al ver un cerbero bebe cosa que para todos era raro que alguien se leacercara, applejack dejo la dejo sola para que se distraiga mientras ella hiba a saludar atwilight sparkle su amiga , al faltar tan solo unos metros para que llegue...

Hola!mmm chica manzana!a..applejack!-gritaba forest desde la multitud de ponis

Eh? Applejack reconocio la voz e ignoro que hiba donde twilight y fue donde se hoianlos gritos de forest-bueno bueno pero quien se aparese aqui?

Applejack como estas-dijo forest al alejarse de los ponis

Muy bien mi principe-dijo applejack de forma burlona

Aja applejack no me llames asi...-dijo forest

Jaja ya lo se-dijo aj - pero desde que me alegraste el dia aquella ves que te vi no edejado de agraderte en sueños jaja

Oh! Applejack no tienes nada que agradecerme para mi fue todo un placer hablar conuna poni tan bella, natural y sencilla como tu -dijo forest amablemente- y ya mencionetu suave olor a manzana... Jajaja

...-applejack se ruboriso un poco al oir eso nadie le habia dicho nunca todo eso paratodos ella solo era una bulgar campirana nausabunda y solo respondio con una carcajada

No me lo tomes a mal pero no dejo de verte en mi mente-dijo un poco ronrojado forest

Mm voy a fuera- dijeron unisono lo cual ocasiono una carcajada

Hoye estamos en sincronia no? -dijo burlonamente aj

Se! Jajajaja- respondio forest

Mejor me quedo- respondieron unisono

Jajaja y de que quieres hablar..-forest dijo miedoso

Bueno... Ya que somos amigos...quiero saber mas de ti...-al decir eso aj se pone un poco derubor

A esta bien...

Yo era un pequeño potro sobrino de celestia y hermano menor por solo un año de dack snow que tambien es una alicornio. Mis padre nos dejo con celestia y mi prima candance pero al crecerdescubri que tenia un gran potencial para dirigir y comandar , posteriormente mi cutie markaparecio cuando tenia 17 años y me hise cargo del imperio de hielo muy similar al de candance mi prima pero luego mi hermana se fue a gobernar mi imperio digo el nuestro


	2. Chapter 2

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 2 CONVIVIENDO

A... Ya veo pero celestia nunca hablo de ustedes dos ni siquiera de candance la cuñada detwilight-dice aj

Quien es twilight-pregunta forest

Ella es la princesa de la amistad jaja -dice muy feliz- ademas ez mi amiga

Wau no sabia eso!...-dice muy entusiasmado

Bueno sigueme forest - dice caminando hacia un mini bar-gustas una sidra?

Mm...gracias claro que si!- dice forest - por supuesto

Bueno mozo!- unos tragos de manzana para mi y mi amigo-vrita muy contenta

Gggggg- reclama el mozo

Pasaron las horas applejack pidio unas cerbezas para compartir con forest, se le pasaron lascopas , se acerco a twilight y presento a forest

Hola teilagh-dijo ebria aj- te qero presentar a mi amiwo, forest telight,tueliagt forete

Applejack estas bien?- pregunta su amiga- dices que el se llama forest?

Si hip- el es el mismisimo principe de hilatos digo hielo-dijo aj ebria- no es verdad forest

Si , applejack -dijo forest

Este twieilagt...- no termi a la frase y se desvanese en el suelo , antes de que caiga forest lalevanta con su magia

Es mejor que la lleve a descansar...-dijo forest a twilight

Si mucho gusto en comocerte!- twilight-adios!

Forest llevo a applejack donde era una especie de hotel en ponyville el se sentia culpable por queapplejack se quedara ebria y se quede dormida,pidio una habitacion al recepcionista quien incinuo queellos eran pareja,al oir eso forest se enfado y llevo a applejack a la habitacion que habia pedido: abrio lapuerta y recosto a applejack en la cama, penso el en marcharse pero la noche era fria por lo que applejackcomenzaba a tritar de frio, el se quedo vigilando que estubiese bien en una banca que habia, la noche eratam pesada que el terminonpor dormirse.

Ya era de mañana y applejack se desperto de un susto por haber escuchado al recepcionista golpear lapuerta,

Si?-dijo tocandose la cabeza con su casco por el dolor (resaca XD)

Mmm señorita queria comprobar que todo estubu bien con su novio ayer-dijo desde la puerta alejandose ydejando sola a aj y forest

Noooo!-grita applejack al ver a forest dormido en el suelo, ocasiona que este se despierte

M pasa algo- dice frotandose los ojos

Que hago aqui? Que me hisiste?porque huelo a alcohol?-pregunta molesta aj

Mmmm numero uno:te quedaste dormida y como no supe donde vivias te traje aqui: numero dos no tehise nada me quede solo para obserbar que estubieses bien: numero tres ayer en la noche en la gran galanos encontramos y te entusiasmaste tanto que comensaste abeber cerbesa conmigo-dijo burlonamenteforest- y se te aclaro la mente?

Si perdona pero lo bueno esque estoy contigo a mi lado...ups no...no quise decir eso lo lamento...mmm...en verdad te quise agradecer por no dejarme alla-dijo aj muy nerviosa- pero me acurdo de todo

Bueno yaaaaa- dijo. Estirando las patas-cancele la cuenta asi que aun tenemos esta habitacion...

Jaja no es lo que piensas...solo quiero darte esto-dice sacando un bello collar de bajo de su ala-no aceptoun no como respuesta

Bueno?gracias forest pero por que ami?-dice applejack-

Perque por ti decidi quedarme a vivir en poniville y te mencione que compre un terreno y una casa en unlugar llamado...sweetappleacress-dijo felis

En cerio?!-grita de felizidad aj- yo vivo alli!-que felicidad iiiijaaaaaa!

Bueno todavia no me mudo porque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el imperio de hielo asi que estareaqui dentro de una semana applejack-dijo levantandose del suelo y areglandose un poco la crin

A..y quien se hara cargo de tu reino-pregunta applejack

Bueno tengo una hermana ella se hara cargo-dijo forest- tengo que irme quisiera quedarme un rato maspero tengo ocupaciones..-dijo saliendo de la habitacion con applejack

Al salir ya del hotel el recepcionista les dijo "como durmieron tortolitos?... Aj y forest ignoraron esecomentario y salieron del hotel forest se despidio amablemente de aj...

Paso una semana exacta y applejack empeso a sentir algo muy profundo por ese poni algo mucho mas queuna amistad era amor...

Applejack espero en la estacion a forest quien salia del tren a poniville

Hola compañero-saluda aj al ver a forest

Hola! Appejack -dijo forest- te dije una semana exacta jaja

Si y ahora cubrete tus ojos con esto- dice applejack dandole una bufanda-

Listo-dijo forest al amarrarse bien la bufanda con magia-y ahora como sabre donde ir

Bueno muerde mi cola..-dijo jugetona aj-jaja bamos

Ashh esta bien -dijo forest y comiensa a seguir la cola de aj

Appejack por medio de su cola lleva a forest a sweet apple acress donde el habia comprado la casa poco apoco le quita la bufanda de la cabeza de forest y este se sorprende al ver como nueva la vieja casa que elhabia comprado

Tu...tu...lo hisiste ?- pregunta sorprendido forest -por que esto es increible yo habia comprado una viejacasa no una hermosa y bella casa como esta

Sip, yo sola lo hise solo para ti..-dijo applejack con un poco de rubor- y te gusta

No no megusta -dijo con firmesa forest - me encanta!

Encerio suerte -dijo applejack-dime solo traes esas dos maletas?

Si deje todo alla -dijo forest sacando una ave de una meleta que parecia jaula- y traje a mi alcon realunder

Under sale volando realisando algunas piruetas a toda velocidad para luego terminar en el hombro deforest

Bueno appejack como tu me ayudaste con mi casa yo te ayudare con patear arboles-dijo forest-ya que meentere que tu sola recojes las manzanas

Bueno...gracias! - responde con felicidad aj- bueno deja tus cosas y vendre por ti dentro de 2 horas

O.k -dice forest-como tu digas

Forest entra a su casa y se prepara el desayuno (son las ). Luego de comer se cepilla losdientes y sale de su casa esperando a applejack y justo a tiempo llega

Salieron de la zona poblada de sweet apple acress pronto comenzaron a patear arboles, lo hisieron hastalas 7;30 de la noche .applejack patea un arbol mal y se astilla la pata ocasionando que sangre y ella nopodia mantenerse en pie por el dolor forest amablemente se ofrece a llevarla a su casa en su lomo, ellaaccede, su pata sangraba mucho y ella estaba llorando un poco , forest usa un para llevar a appejack a su casa , forest se sentia agotado por el hechiso pero antesde desvanecerse cura a applejack con otro hechiso este ultimo lo agota demaciado y cae al piso.

Applejack levanta a forest y lo acomoda en su sofa, appejack sentia amor muy profundo por ese poni, ellase deja llevar y le da un beso en la boca luego en el cuello, es interrumpida por un

Holaaaa!-dice pinki pie desde afuera, applejack se espanta y se aleja de forest para abrir la puerta

Jeje hola pinki pie-dice nerviosa appejack-y veo que vienes con...

Rainbow dash twilight fluttershy rarity y yo - interumpe pinki pie- venimos a hacer una pijamada aquiporque no te vimos desde la gran gala ademas les pregunte a las chicas y ellas accedieron (todo en 3segundos)

Bueno podemos pasar-dice fluttershy-

No!-dice nerviosa aj-y si vamos a acampar..

Bueno - responden unisono

Applejack ?! Donde estas?!-dice forest desde su casa


	3. Chapter 3

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 3 malos entendidos

Mmm appejack -dice. Rarity- no sabiaa!

Oohh appejack resultaste una rapidita-dice rainbow dash

Mmm los dejamos solos otraves- dice pinki pie - para que te tengan...

Es interrumpida con una bofetada de parte de appejack

Applejack!-responden unisono

Bueno! Van a dejar de molestar o les rompo las patas!- responde aj furiosa llena de odio

Bueno perdon -responden unisono-

Applejack les cuenta por que forest estaba adentro, se presentan la 5 mane con forest el cual sale para sucasa dejando a las chicas para que tengan una pijamada...

Bueno applejack con nosotras no tienes que fingir-dice twilight

A que te refieres- pregunta nerviosa aj -

Tu ya sabes-dice twilight

Bueno...yo... .yo...lo...amo-dice aj ruborisada al maximo

Jajaja lo sabia - dice pinki pie

Pero no se si el me quiera...- dice aj - o solo soy su amiga

Pero appejack tu eres muy especial-dice rainbowdash

Si con tu unico olor a manzana- dice pinkipie

Bueno y con que comenzamos la pijamada!-dice rainbowdash

Bueno con una...-dice pinkipie y se acerca a fluttershy con una almuada para golpearla suavemente-guerra de halmuadas

y comenso la guerra applejack agarra pega a fttlershy, fluttershy a twilight twilight a pinki pie pinkipie arainbowdash rainbowdash a rarity rarity a applejack

Luego comenso una competencia de quien comia la manzana mas rapido obiamente gano pinkipie

Luego quien es la mas fuerte y applejack gana

Luego una competencia de quien bebia sidra mas rapido, gana pinkipie

Mientras...

Forest se encontraba en su cocina, posteriormente sube arriba a su cama pero no podia dormir sentiacomo si alguien lo hubiese besado y abrasado con mucha intensidad obiamente penso que fue appejack

Bueno tarde o temprano hiba a descubrir que appejack me queria-dice forest- jaja y yo que pensaba quesolo yo sentia algo por ella y resulta que ella me quiere bueno ella se aprobecho que estaba dormido peroaclarare dudas despues por lo tando lo mejor para mi es aaahh descansar...-se queda dormido acostadoen su cama

Luego termino la pijamada en la casa de applejack y las chicas se fueron dejandola sola

Bueno ahora que hago?-dijo applejack -aparte no dejo de pensar en el!

Y...y estas ganas no me dejan en pas!-dijo applejack subiendo a su habitacion y entrando a su cama- yase una ducha fria me quitara estas ganas!-applejack se metio a la ducha y luego se durmio en su cama

Al dia siguiente...

Forest y applejack se habian reunido en el granero para alistarse para recoger manzanas otra vez ambosno podian hablar hasta que...


	4. Chapter 4

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 4 nace un amor

Hola applejack-dijo forest-como estas de tu pata

Bien gracias!- dijo applejack -y tu como dormiste

Sormi placidamente pero senti algo extraño como si alguien me vigilara con una esencia de pas-dijoforest- y tu como dormiste

Bueno...no pude dormir bien - dice applejack

Porque?- pregunta forest

Porque no deje de pensar en ti!-dice muy seria- te amo forest! Tu eres el potro de mis sueños!

Encerio ?- pregunta atonito

Si y si mi amor no es correspondido lo podemos dejar como amigos o.k-dice applejack tristemente

No! Lo podemos dejar como amigos-dice forest - porque yo tambien te amo eres unica applejack

De...de...verdad?-pregunta con lagrimas de felicidad

Si veras no deje de pensar enti desde la ves que nos conocimos en el bosque everfree-dice forest-por esodecidi visitarte en la gran gala posteriormente compre un terreno aqui sin saber que tu habitabas aquiluego mi amor fue creciendo a tal punto de imaginarme a los dos en el altar-diciendo esto forest se tapa lacara con sus alas en forma de escudo, applejack vaja suavemente las alas de forest y le da un tierno beso

Pues eso lo sentimos los dos-dice applejack dandole otro beso a aforest

Bueno es oficial?-dice forest

Sip somos enamorados-dice applejack estaves dandole un beso apasionado a forest a tal magnitud de estarsin aliento durante segundos luego forest responde con otro beso pero este era mas corto y mas magico(O.o)

Bueno y ahora que?-pregunta forest- a recolectar manzanas?

Nop-dice applejack

Pero eso estava planeado para hoy- dice con tristesa

Que te parece si jugamos un juego - dice applejack seductoramente

Bueno...- dice inseguro- como que

Una carrera el de de cargar esta paja-dice applejack mostrandole un monton enorme de paja amontonadoy amarrado-el que gana le dara 5 besos al otro y el que pierde tendra que resistir los besos-

Bueno me parece bien pero desde donde a donde -pregunta

De tu casa a mi casa-dice de forma juguetona

Forest y applejack cargan dos montones de paja cada uno y comiensan a correr luego obiamente ganaapplejack quien le da los 5 besos que cada uno duraron como 2 minutos cada uno y en el ultimo beso sequedan muy agotados por no haber respirado por minutos

Posteriormente forest se va a su casa pero lo acompaña applejack, al llegar a su casa forest decide darseuna ducha mientras applejack comia el almuerzo, el se mete a la ducha y comiensa a limpiarse la crin,cuando ya hiba a lavarse las patas delanteras de repente entra applejack

Applejack!-dice forest molesto- que haces aqui!-dice alterado

Bueno como somos enamorados quise ayudarte!-responde seductoramente acercando a el y acariciandoleel lomo-y dime te ayudo?

Mmmm...sip talves- dijo con inseguridad, entonces applejack comiensa a besar suavemente cadapero cara sentimetro del cuerpo de forest al mismo tiempo lavandole , ella comiensa a ponerse masintensa pero forest la detiene

Applejack espera-dice apartandose de los besos de applejack

Porque no te gusto-pregunta applejack

No es eso solo que es muy pronto...no lo crees-dice forest

Hay!-dece applejack -perdon esque aveces pienso que te conosco de toda la vida encerio perdona

Buebo te perdono pero-dice forest dandole un beso en la boca-no comimos

Es verdad !- dice applejck- pero prometeme que lo haremos o.k

Traga saliva y responde nervioso- bueno yo nunca lo hise pero no se tengo unas ganas!

Yo tambien nunca lo hise pero tambien tengo unas ganas!- dice applejack

Soy casto-dice con forest con verguensa

Yo soy virgen- dice applejack

Bueno a comer -dice forest, alista la mesa y se sienta junto a applejack

Dime esta rico? lo cocine antes de ir a verte-dice comiendo-

Esta delicioso!- responde applejack degustando de la comida

Y dime como obteniste tu cutie mark-pregunta applejack

Obtuve esta bellesa cuando celestia me llevo a sisitar el imperio de hielo alli supe que era bueno y un crack para realizar hechisos de clima-dice forest- y tu como la obtubiste

La obtube cuando supe lo que valia mi familia y cuando madure- dice applejack


	5. Chapter 5

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 6 dia de romance

Luego ambos terminaron de comer y se fueron a recolectar manzanas, lo hisieron durante la una semanacompleta hasta que acabo la temporada de cosecha, ambos muy agotados se dirigieron a la casa de forestporque alli hiban a dormir , jugaron unos juegos de mesa y ambos se acostaron en la cama de forest luegode unos minutos de silencio applejack tomo la palabra y comenso a hablar de temas de trabajo y moda,forest tomaba nota de eso en su mente para el era nuevo esta vida, su vida en el imperio de hielo era;buena lujosa no le faltaba nada y casi nunca grabajaba pero siempre le faltaba lo mas importante el amor

Luego de hablar applejack empesaba a darle beso a forest el cual corresponde a applejack con otros besosluego applejack nuevamente toma la palabra

Quiero que me lo hagas ahora-dice applejack seductoramente-quiero hacerlo ahora!

Encerio?-pregunta atonito-esta bien mi golosita manzana

Forest comenso a besar apasionadamente a applejacak la cual empesaba a suspirar luego los besos contiuaron pero en su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho donde applejack se levanta y se sienta separando las patastraseras mostrando completamente sus genitales y con una vos suave y seductora dice a forest dame contodo, forest introduce su miembro en la flor de applejack ella por un momento llora pero luego comiensaa gemir:SI MM..., forest continua embistiendola una y otra ves ambos no querian para, applejack gimecon mas intensidad la cual se comvierte en gritos de placer, forest continua por unos 10 minutos hasta quecambia de postura y recuesta a applejack en su cama y separa sus patas traseras y continua embistiendola

VAMOS VAMOS MMMMM... DURO... OH OH...ESTO ME GUSTA!...-dice applejack

MMMMMM...-gime applejack luego ella comiensa a besar a forest - eres el potro de mis sueños

Tu tambien-dice forest

OH...OH...OH...MM...-applejack

Forest hace una pausa y comiensa a tocar las partes de applejack, applejack se sentia una poni por primeraves nunca se habia imaginado que esto habia sido "hacer el amor"

Ella comiesa a pedir unas embestidas mas rapidas y fuertes, forest no se nego y le dio lo que pedia luegoella comiansa a gemir con mucha mas intensidad y llega a su climax y se corre

El sigue durando y comiensa a besarla mucho mas intensamente que antes pero luego applejack comiensaa gemir ma y mas y suelta un grito que parecia haberse escuchado por toda equestria, ella aunque era suprimera ves pedia mucho mas hasta comiensa a tocarse mientras el la embestia sin duda era unaexperiensia unica para ambos, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que ya era muy tarde pero no lesimportaba lo que era importante era complementarse y mostrar su amos de una forma unica para todossobre todo para applejack quien siempre estaba al pendiente del trabajo y no para su vida personal

Oh...oh...oh...si...si...-dice applejack

No pares...esto me gusta me encantaa...-

Mmmmmm...a...a...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

Ah...ah...ah...oh...si...oh...si

Vamos !mas!...mas!...mas!...ah...ah...

Applejack toca el miembro de forest y lo vuelve a her en varias oportunidades

Esto es lo que me causa tanto placer?- pregunta applejack tocando el miembro de forest

Y que?te gusta?-dice forest

Si y me permites meterlo a mi boca?-dice applejack

Em...ya?-dice forest, saca su miembro de la flor de applejack y deja que applejack lo toque

Applejack comiensa a agitar el mienbro de forest y luego comiensa a lamerlo e incluso a chuparlo estocontinua por una par de minutos, applejack vuelve a agitar una y otravez el miembro de forest como sifuera un biberon se lo mete a la boca hasta que vuelve a colocar el mienbro de forest en su flor y pide quele meta duro y rapido

Luego forest hace realidad las peticiones de applejack dandole unas embestidas mas fuertes y mas rapidashasta que llega a su limite y derrama su material genetico dentro de la flor de applejack y con un suavebeso le dice : te amo applejack .

Ambos se quedan dormidos ya que estubieron haciendo eso durante 48 minutos sin descansar

Al dia siguiente ambos se despiertan juntos

Aaaaa!-que cansado estoy-

Sip yo peor au!-dijo tocandose la cabeza-mi cabeza

Y que te parecio lo de ayer en la noche-pregunta fores

Estubo muy buena y divertida-dice applejack-bueno...y ahora nos podemos bañar juntos?

Por supuesto ya llevamos 9 dias juntos y me parece buena idea-dice forest-

Bueno entonces quedate aqui y bienes a la bañera cuando yo te llame -dice applejack de modo juguetonsaliendo de la cama de forest, ya! Grita applejack despues de unos minutos- a si que forest va en caminohacia la bañera, al llegar ella se encontraba dentro la bañera y se estaba limpiando la cara

Wau veo que lavas bien-dice ingresando a la bañera(tina yacusi o como quieran llamarle)

Si y me dejas lavarte -pregunta applejack

Jaja por su puesto-dice forest, applejack comiensa a limpiar la crin de forest y luego limpia su cara y sucuello y pecho y cuando estaba a punto de bajar mas abajo forest la detiene

No-dice forest- alli yo puedo limpiarme

Porfa si?-dice applejack

Ggg-bueno pero ojo que solo lo limpias-dice forest

Limpiar y algo mas-dice applejack comebzando a frotar el miembro de forest

Oh...no...no...pares-dice forest y al instante se le pone duro

Baya ahora si puedo comenzar-dice applejack y ya no lo frota sino lo empiesa a chupar y lamer,

Mmm...-dice forest

Applejack ya no sigas-dice forest y al oir eso applejack comienza a hacerlo con mucha mas intensidadpara que luego el derrame su liquido dentro su boca y era tan abundante que applejack escupe una grancantidad del liquido y lo que aun se encontraba en su boca se lo traga

Ups...perdon-dice forest apenado

Mm que rico tu yogurt-dice applejack lamiendo su labio- como yo te toque a ti ahora tu tocame ami-diceapplejack llevando el casco izquierdo de forest a su flor

Bueno?-dice forest y comiensa a frotan muy rapido la flor se applejack haciendo que esta gima y al finalllege a su climax y se corre

A! Que rico estubo eso forest-dice applejack-pero tengo hambre y hay que ir a trabajar

Si yo preparare el desauno si. No es mucha molestiA?-dice forest

Pues yo preparo la mesa o.k-dice aplejack al sir de la tina y se sacude

Luego forest sale de su tina y con magia prepara y sirve el desayuno, estubieron conversando al momentode comer pero forest pregunta:

Y tu familia?-pregunta forest de inmediato el ve una lagrima bajando por el rostro de applejack-perdondije algo malo?

 **y aqui termina este capitulo fue muy perturbador hacerlo pero bueno la historia continua y e pensado en hacer una trilogia de este fic no se pero ustedes?si?**


	6. Chapter 6

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

 **perdon del otro capitulo porque me aquivoque en el titulo :era el capitulo 5 no el 6**

capitulo 6 timides

No esque mis padres murieron snif y yo vivo con mi abuela mi hermano mayor u hermanita menor-diceapplejack-pero la abuela smit y big mac estan de visita con mis tios los orange y mi hermana esta enviviendo con mi primo erickapple en appleloosa

A ya veo y dime tu familia sabe de lo nuestro?-pregunta forest

Si de echo antes de trabajar hasta hoy les habia mandado cartas acerca del asunto-dice applejack

Y tu hermano tiene novia?o enamorada?-dice forest

Claro que si de echo esta con fluttershy mi amiga pegaso es la mas timida jaja-dice applejack

Y tu hermana sabe algo?-dice applejack pero al oir eso forest se atora con el pie de manzana que estabacomiendo

Ack ack ayuda-dice forest y es socorrido por applejack que le da una fuerte palmada en su espalda

Y dime tu hermana sabe algo?-dice applejack

Mmm este ? Mi hermana?-forest

Si tu hermana!-pregunta un poco enfadada

Aaa! Mi hermana este mmm-forest

Sabe algo!- dice con enfado applejack

No-dice forest -perdona porfa

Que?!-dice applejack muy sorprendida-como que no save nada?! como! aa!

Perdona esque? es mi hernada mayor y a ella no le gusta esque? -dice forest

Esque nada ahora vamos a tu supusto imperio!-dice applejack golpeando la mesa

No se como decircelo es eso- dice forest

Despues de conversar deciden ir al imperio de hielo ubicado cerca de claustdale, pero al regresar algranero descubren a fluttershy besando a bigmac

Mis ojos!-dice forest y cae al piso al oir eso bigmac se espanta y se separa de fluttershy

Ejem se supone que estan haciendo!-dice applejack enojada y al mismo tiempo patea levemente a forestel cual se pone de pie al intante

Y tu que haces con ese raro alicornio?!-dice bigbac canviando de conversacion

Yo me voy-dice fluttershy en voz baja

No!-ustedes no se ban dice applejack-y bigmac este es mi novio forest!

Ups perdon, mucho gusto forest-dice bigmac-y tu applejack porque no estabas ayer en la casa no medigas que pasaste la noche con el

Si talves lo hiso porque yo estube contigo-dice flutterchy al oido de bigmac

Bueno?jeje talves?-dice applejack- pero porque no me abisaste que llegabas

Y veo que ustedes dos la pasaron muy bien anoche eh eh-dice forest codeando a bigmac el cual lo mirafijamente y forest se aleja- y como durmieron aqui es muy incomodo

Ya callate forest!-grita fluttershy a lo cual todos se quedan callados-disculpa esque? Lo lamento

Baya resulta que no eres una santa? no?-dice forest alo cual applejack le pone su casco su boca con un"callate ya"-bueno

Y tu applejack mientras que yo y la abuela smit no estabamos seguro que estabas rebolcandote con eltodo el tiempo-dice bigmac

No!para nada de hecho solo lo hisimos ayer-al decir eso applejack de runoriso -ay! que dije?

Nada pero este sujeto me las paga-dice bigmac acercandose a forest

Ojo que yo no lo hise lo hiso tu hermana-dice forest señalando a applejack-fue ella jeje

Que!-dice bigmac

Si es verdad yo lo oblige-dice applejack apenada- y tu apenas llegas y te rebuelcas con fluttershy-applejack no midio lmsus palabras y estas lastimaron a fluttershy

Y a ti que te importa!applejack mientra tu te dejas engatusar con todos hombres de poniville ademas medices trepadora y mas bien tu eres la unica trepadora que se mete con un principe para dejarlo en la calle y para lo peor tu novio es insoportable ya me tienen cansada!-grita fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas

Perdon fluttershy-dicen unisono applejack y forest

Bueno los perdono pero el hecho que haya tenido sexo con tu hermano no significa que sea una trepadora-dice fluttershy y todes callan por unos segundos

Y bigmac donde esta la abuela smit?-dice applejack

Ella se fue a appleloosa a cuidar de applebloom-dice bigmac-y tu porlo menos te ocupaste de la cosecha

Sip acabe en menos de una semana gracias a el-dice applejack señalando a forest

Porque soy un capo!-dice forest y comiensa a bailar- aja aja

Ya calmate-dice applejack-bueno y donde esta discordEl esta...- no pudo termibar la frase y de repente aparece el en el granero...

 **espero que les aya gustad o apesar de que sea corto(perdonen)pero ya viene lo tragico jajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

aqui esta el fanfic bueno este es el primero que hago pero ña asi que lean

capitulo 7 se acercan los problemas...

Aqui-concluye discord y toma una taza de te solo para escupirla por el asombro de ver a forest-o baya veootro alicornio y segun mis calculos es nada mas y nada menos que el principe forest

Hola discord-dice forest-como estas

Bien gracias-dice discord acercandose a fluttershy

Y ustedes se conocen?-dicen unisono todos (excepto forest y discord)

Si nos conocimos cuando vine aqui el estaba rovando unas manzanas de aqui-dice forest y applejack miraa discord

Que? Lo hise porque tu amiga sebra me lo dijo-dice discord

Y por que vienes?-dice applejack

Bueno esque twilight dijo que necesitaba una yegua pura y como bo hay mas pura que fluttershy...-dijodiscord

Jajaja pura esa pegaso? Jajaja si ya se mando con todo..-dice fores y recibe una patada de parte deapplejack- no tenias que darmela tan fuerte - dice con dolor y se va de el granero-mejor boy a ver el cielo

Entonces discord se va al recibir la noticia de fluttershy, todos salen del granero y fluttershy se ba para sucasa y ella por la mala pasada que le jugo applejack le manda una carta a la hermana de forest al el snowimperie

Mientras en snow la hermana de forest recibe la carta y...

Quee!mi hermano con una granjera!.-dice gritando la hermana de forest desde su trono en sucastillo-antony quiero que bayas a sweet appleacres en poniville -grita señalando a un poni de colornaranja crin color negra y cutie marck eran de unos bits y un arma era el sicario de love

Como usted mande mi jefa-dice. Antony con una sonrisa malebola

No voy a permitir que mi hermano se fije en esa tal applejack-dice para si misma snow-ahora quien esfluttershy?

En poniville...

wau increible con que esto es poniville-dice antony llegando y no pasa desapersivido porque justo en eseinstante pasa pinkipie

Hola?quieres mi amigo, todos a qui son mis amigos y tu tambien lo seras-dice pinki

Mm veo que si cono a todos seguro conocera a la tal applejack-dice antony en mente-

Pasa algo?-dice pinki

O.k sere tu amigo solo si tu me dices quien es applejack-dice antony

Applejack es mi amiga y vive en sweet apple acres-dice pinki pie- mi nombre es pinkipie

Bueno mi nombre es...es...mm...trevor-dice antony

Mmm...hola! Antony-dice pinki pie

Que!-grita antony al ver que ella supo cual era su nombre-como sabes mi nombre?

Bueno entu maleta lo dice- dice pinki

A? Si mi nombre es trevor antony-dice antony

Y quieres un un cupkake?-pregunta pinki

Mm...si?-dice antony y al instante pinki pie lo lleva a un lugar llamado sugar corner(XD)

En sweet apple acres...

Forest y applejack se encontraban pateando arboles

Forest?-dice applejack dejando de patear los arboles

Si applejack-responde forest

Quiero conocer a tu hermana!-dice applejack a lo cual forest salta del susto y grita levemente-que ?noquieres que vea a tu hermana?

No, a lo contrario si quiero-dice con sarcarmo forest

 **BUENO AQUI LA HISTORIA YA TENDRA LA CATEGORIA TRAGEDIA PERO QUE PASARA?...**


	8. Chapter 8: explicando cosas

CAPITULO 8 EQUIVOCACIONES

ACLARATORIA:PERDONEN QUE NO HAYA SUBIDO NINGÚN CAPITULO ESTOS DÍAS(MAS-BIEN SEMANAS) PERO ESTUVE OCUPADO"GRACIAS UNIVERSIDAD" PERO DEJANDO DE LADO ESO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO

-PERDONES LOS ERRES ORTOGRÁFICOS

-ESCRIBO DARCKFOREST Y DARCKSNOW POR UNA RAZON :DARCK ES LA COMBINACION QUE CREE FUSIONANDO LAS PALABRAS EN INGLES BLACK Y DARK

-QUIERO QUE CAMBIEN LA PALABRA LOVE POR SNOW PORQUE SNOW ES HERMANA DEFOREST Y OTRO POR QUE ANTES DE ESCRIBIR LA ACTUAL DARCKSNOW SE LLAMABA DARCKLOVE Y LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE POR LEI OTRO FIC DONDE HAY TAMBIÉN UNA DARCKLOVE POR LO TANTO CAMBIE SU NOMBRE

PERSONAJES:

DARCKFOREST-PRINCIPE DE IMPIERE SNOW EL ESTA ENAMORADO DE APPLEJACK Y TEME A SU HERMANA Y ES UN POCO BIPOLAR A LA VES MUY ALEGRE Y ACTIVO SU APARIENCIA ES. UNA CRIN NEGRA ENTERA PARECIDO AL DE SCOTALOO, SU PELAJE ES BLANCO , CUTIEMARCK ES UNA ESPADA DE HIELO CON LOS BORDES DE FUEGO

DARCKSNOW-HERMANA DE MAYOR DE FOREST APARENTEMENTE ES MUY MALA SU APARIENCIA ES UNA CRIN CORTA COMO LA DE TWILIGHT SOLO QUE NEGRA Y BLANCA,SU PELAJE ES COLOR BLANCO Y CUTIE MARCK SON DOS RELAMPAGOS Y UN CORAZONDE CRISTAL NEGRO

ANTONY- ES UN CAZA RECOMPENSAS

?

En sweet apple acres...

Forest y applejack se encontraban pateando arboles

Forest?-dice applejack dejando de patear los arboles

Si applejack-responde forest

Quiero conocer a tu hermana!-dice applejack a lo cual forest salta del susto y grita levemente-que ?noquieres que vea a tu hermana?

No, a lo contrario si quiero-dice con sarcarmo forest

NARRACION:FOREST

No quiero que applejack sufra algun daño, mi hermana si se entera de que estoy con applejack...no setalves la mate o nisiquiera a ella a su familia...-digo para mi mente

Forest pero si no conosco a tu hermana no nos podremos casar o tener nuestros propios protrillos-dice. applejack sonriendo, respondo

Este? tener hijos ?-digo tragando saliba ya que no estoy preparado para eso

Pero no quieres teber una familia conmigo?-pregunta applejack triste

Claro que quiero pero no ahora, mas bien mas luego cuando nos casemos-respondo con un tono amablepero serio,aun pienso en la reaccion de mi hermana

Esta bien...tienes razon aun no podemos tener una familia-dice applejack para luego acercarse y darme unbeso tierno en la frente

Gracias-respondo-si me disculpas tendre que dejar el trabajo para a la casa de flutthershy...por cuertodonde queda?

Te lo anotare en cuaderno-inmediatamente me teletransporto a mi habitacion y me vuelvo ateletransportar de regreso pero con un lapiz y una libreta,llego al lugar -que rapido llegaste forest

Aqui esta lo que pediste-hablo cansado por el viaje entonces ella toma la libreta con su boca y el lapiz consu casco, se acomoda en un poco de pasto , deja la libreta abierta y escribe la direccion con su boca luegome la da y la tomo con mi magia-bueno gracias ahora vengo-digo saliendo para casa de fluttershy

Pero no tardes!-grita applejack

EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...

Narracion forest:

Voy canminando hacia una casa muy bonita de madera de hecho es un arbol pero me da igual, es laprimera vez que salgo de sweet apple acress,por que toda la semana estube trabajando ,en el camino metope con una tal pinkipie que me dio unos cupcakes y los usare como maniobra de disculpa haciafluttershy y a esa pinki... parecio verla antes pero no me acuerdo muy bien porque la vez que applejackse lastimo la pata yo estaba cansado y casi desmayado,deve ser por eso ya que solo me acuerdo detwilight rarity y flutthershy, en fin sigo caminando hasta que llego frente a frente con su casa , me dirijo atocar la puerta con mi casco ya que con magia estoy agarrando los cupcakes, antes de tocar dejo loscupkakes en la puerta...

Cuidado!

Aaa!-caigo al suelo porque alguien me dio una embestida(empujon)-que te pasa casi me matas!-digolevantandome del suelo

Te dije que te levantaras-dice, al parecer era una pegaso, era una especie de cartera(la que entrega cartas),su pelaje era gris claro y una cutiemark de burbujas y sus ojos...estaban revolcados me dio miedo-perdoname porfa

Bueno te perdono, quien eres-pregunto a la pegaso

Soy derpy una cartera y vine aqui para comer muffins digo entregar una cartla a fluttershy-dice ella muycontenta y mira mi rostro apenado oor el incidente de flutthershy- la conoces?

Claro, ahora mismo queria entrar-digo un poco mas normal -si quieres derpy, yo le puedo entregar lacarta., te hise perder tiempo aqui jeje

Bueno si tu dices-ella me dio la carta y se fue volando muy rapido- gracias!

Por la velocidad en que se fue la carta salio volando y cayo en un charco de agua, para que no se arruineinmediatamente saque la carta del agua y tube que abrirla sino no tendri ni una sola letra escrita,nuevamente me dirijo y toco la puerta ella me hoye y grita "ya voy un momento",me da mucha curiosidadla carta, no resisto mas, la tomo con mi magia y la leo

DE :Darcksnow

PARA:Flutthershy

hola flutthershy el motivo de esta carta es que quiero conocerte mejor, ya que sin ti no hubierapodido detener a mi hermano con esa applejack, agradesco lo que hisiste informandome de la situacionsabiendo que no me conocias y por darme tanta confianza yo te dare la mia invitandote a el IMPERIO DEHIELO ubicado a 10000 kilometros de claustdale hacia el oeste, por favor quiero que vengas y felicitartepor haber llegado tan rapido a ser mi amiga, y un pequeño favor , quiero que esta carta nunca llegue acascos de mi hermano forest, el no sabe que eres mi amiga y se pondria celoso

Sin mas que decir me despido de ti

ATT: DARCKSNOW

No puede ser porqeu tienen que ser las cosas asi!-choco mi casco contra los cupcakes haciendo que estosse destruyan inmediatamente abre fluttershy, sin pensarlo dos veces la empujo fuertemente, ella por elimpacto choca contra un tapete que tenia en su casa, cierro la puerta- por que lo hisiste!, acaso applejackno es tu amiga! Eh!dime ! Te matare ahora mismo si no dices!habla!-no mido mis palabras yfluttershy comiensa a llorar descontroladamente y muy fuerte, pero aun no me arepiento de hacerle eso"aunque ella se lo merece"

Yo que hise forest, por que me tratas asi-ella pregunta con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sus palabras mehaven enfadar cada vez mas y mas

Y todabia preguntas!pegaso estupita!te acabas de dar cuenta de lo acabas de hacer!-la tomo de la crin conmagia y hago chocar su cabeza contra el suelo, esta sangra de la nariz y llora mas fuerte hasta comiensa agritar de dolor, nuevamente hago chocar su cabeza contra el suelo, esta vez fue muy fuerte y le empiesa asangrar el labio y la nariz, continuo embistiendo su cabeza contra el suelo

Basta porfavor-dice ella llorando, me doy cuenta que actue impulsivamente y no medi las consecuensias,me arrepiento pero tarde, intento ayudarla, la recuesto en el suelo, uso un hechiso muy fuerte que permitecurar instantaneamente las heridas de segundo y primer grado, el hechiso me deja cansado

Perdoname encerio flutthershy lo lamento-digo triste por lo que ocurrio-no se lo que me paso, perdoname

Es...esta bien forest pero prometeme darme una buena explicacion sobre el porque me atacaste de esamanera-responde ella ,por suerte me perdono, con razon applejack me conto que ella es el elemento de laamabilidad-deviste tener tus motivos para atacarme. No es verdad forest?

Dejame, , mi hermana es muy sobre protectora conmigo ademas yo ya no soy inmornal y ella si,pero aun sigo siendo un alicornio, la verdad es que ella puede matar a tu amiga applejack o peor aunpuede hacerle daño a toda la familia apple-le explico con un tono amable para que no escape o se ponga allorar

Pero todo eso que tiene que ver ?-flutthersshy pregunta, me contengo de no hablarle muyfuerte o gritarle

No te acuerdas que mandaste una carta a mi hermana!-esta vez yo pregunto, otra vez me doy cuenta queno estoy actuando de la mejor manera-disculpa, pero si le mandaste una carta a mi hermana?

Si, me acuerdo yo mande la carta, pero solo lo hise como una broma o desquite de lo que me hiciste-hablaflutershy poniendose de pie, vi detras de ella un conejo?, vaya este lugar es raro ahora no se como disculparme, los cupcakes los destrui, pero la puedo llevar a ese lugar sugar cube corner,pero primerotengo que aclarar las cosas con ella

Pero como sabes sobre ella, quien te lo dijo?-pregunto nuevamente,esta situacion me esta desesperando

Applejack me conto de ella y dijo que tu le tenias miedo, por lo cual era una exajeracion de parte de ella oeso creia y por eso mande la carta -responde flutthershy- sabes muy bien que ella es terca como una mula

Pero quien se lo dijo a applejack-digo solo para mi, viene a mi mente un recuerdo de algo que ocurriohacia tres dias

FLASH BACK -FOREST-

Me encuentro en mi casa junto con applejack y la comida servida

Y que esperas para comer applejack?- digo acercandome a ella

Nada solo que...-dice ella mirando algo, una especie de retrato que estaba en mi mesa-quienes son?-dice señalando potrillos juntos en la foto, esa foto esta demaciado dañada

Soy yo y mi hermanita-digo un poco tembloroso, tarde o temprano le tendria que hablar sobre ella perocreo que aun no es el momento, quise explicarle sobre mi hermana pero me salvo la campana y ella sesienta a comer, suerte

Salimos a cosechar manzanas, lo raro de estar con applejack estos dias fue que nunca vi a sus amigas o nose que seran, porque el dia que ella se lastimo la pata vinieron sus amigas en la noche para una pijamadao algo por el estilo, regresamos mi casa y applejack se acosto en mi cama yo tambien lo hise pero mequede dormido antes que ella

Hermana no lo hagas! no! Porfavor! Estas loca!-digo en mi sueño por tener una pesadilla-tu no eres mala!

FIN FLASH BACK FOREST

Perdona fluttershy-Creo que applejack me escucho y vio la foto ese dia, ademas le comente que vivia conmi hermana en el imperio de hielo, ademas me acuerdo que tambien le dije su nombre, estoy enproblemas!

Te pasa algo?foris-dice flutthershy sacandome de mi trance

No nada, espera me llamaste foris?-pregunto un poco confuso

Que te molesta?-me pregunta fluttershy, claro que me molesta pero devo ser cortes con ella

No, para nada...es mas me encanta-digo finjiendo felicidad, espero que seamos amigos asi que hare elintento

Y no quieres ir sugar cube corner?, di que si-pregunto a la timida fluttershy

M...me...en...ca...ta...ria, si nos es mucha molestia llevarme

Claro que no, a demas yo invito unos cupcakes

Gracias, pero debo llamar a angel mi conejito-fluttershy saco a angel de una casita pequeña que estabadetras de ella- angel, sal de alli-el conejo salio e inmediatamente corrio hacia mi y me mordio

Aaa!,que le pasa!-vaya que ese conejo es muy malcriado

Perdona forest...angel siempre es caprichoso-y vaya que lo es, el conejo se subio a mi espalda y de miespalda a mi crin, como es un roedor mordio mi oreja, por el dolor que senti salte hacia fluttershy yquedamos en una posicion no muy adecuada:yo estaba sobre ella toda tendida en el suelo, cualquiera quenos via pensaria que estamos haciendo algo malo...

Que corrales pasa aqui!-ups prodria reconocer esa voz con acento sureño era applejack ahora estoy en graves problemas...

Y AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO (OJO QUE LOS CAPITULOS QUE HAGO SON CORTOSPARA QUE NO OS ABURRAIS LEENDO ,NO ESVERDAD? JAJA

QUE PASARA EN ESTA HISTORIA...

PD: CAMBIARE EL NOMBRE DE ESTE FIC PERO NO AHORA

\- CAMBIARE LA CATEGORIA A T

\- EMPESARE A USAR MAS A APPLEJACK EN LOS SIQUIENTES CAPITULOS

\- TARDARE TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS ( POR QUE TENGO UN QUE VIAJAR )

\- LEAN ESTE FIC QUE SE PONDRA INTERESANTE...


	9. Chapter 9

PERDONEN POR MI RETRAZO PERO AQUI ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON ESTE CAPITULO

PD: LOS CAPITULOS SERAN CADA VEZ MAS LARGOS O MAS NORMALES, TAMBIENINCLUIRE LA LECTURA A PRIMERA PERSONA Y TERCERA PERSONA

CAPITULO 9 MI VIDA CORRE PELIGRO

No...no es lo que piensas-digo retirandome de fluttershy, fluttershy se pone de pie, recuerdo que cerre lapuerta pero con mucha fuerza y por el efecto reboto volviendose a abrir

como que no es lo que pienso?!-me incrimina applejack-si te vi teniendo relaciones sexuales con esta...

Escucha a forest appejack, el tiene una explicacion al igual que yo, puedes?-dice futtershy uniendose a laconversacion

Gggg...esta bien-dice applejack mordiendose los dientes(no se si se entendio bien)

Yo vine a visitar a fluttershy, como te lo dije esta mañana, pero cuando entre su conejito me mordio laoreja y salte hacia fluttershy por el dolor, quedando en una pocision muy incomoda no es asi...-miro afluttershy, luego me dirijo hacia applejack e intento besarla pero me golpea con su casco-auch!, ya te dijetodo y es la verdad!

Y el resto del tiempo que estubiste haciendo-pregunta funciendo el ceño-

Estubimos hablando sobre su...-le giño el ojo a fluttershy, en señal de que no le diga a applejack todanuestra conversacion

Sobre mi alcon under, que se fue a migrar-interrunpo

Si...si es verdad-dice fluttershy algo nerviosa

Entonces porque la puerta esta abierta?...-dice applejack

Esque me olvide cerrarla-respondo

Entonces los dejo, solos-dice applejack y me da un beso en la boca muy apasionado, pero no era por queme perdono sino para mostrarle a fluttershy que nos amamos y nadie nos podra separar- yo solo vine parasaludar, a si que me voy,-applejack se despide de fluttershy y sale cerrando la puerta con enojo

Y quieres ir a sugar cube corner?-pregunto a fluttershy

LUGAR-SWEET APPLE ACRES-NARRACION APPLEJACK,

Porfin llege a mi hogar, sigo caminando, me dirijo a un arbol para patearlo

No devi tener ese ataque de celos, devi ser pasienta para esperar que forest me de una explicacion, encompensacion de el bochornoso acto que le hise pasar pues...le preparare un pie de manzana-me digo ami misma, voy a mi granja y de alli saco una cubeta y lo tomo con mi boca, regreso hacia el arbol quepatee, dejo la cubeta en el suelo y recojo las manzanas que caeron, para ponerlas en la cubeta, veo un ponide tierra acercandose curioso hacia mi, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a ese poni, elllevaba puesto una capa larga, no se le puede ver su cuerpo , menos su rostro, en lugar de sus ojos soloveo capucha bien puesta, me da un poco de miedo, retrocedo, el avanza, hago el mismo procedimiento yel vuelve a avanzar, retrocedo y corro hacia donde estan mas arboles para perderlo, pero no lo logro el mealcanza, me empuja, por la velocidad en la que hiba tropieso y caigo al suelo adolorida

Qui-qui-digo tartamudeando-en eres, si eres forest, no me gustan este tipo de bromas..

En verdad que eres tu-dice aquel poni, el se acerca a mi, intento levantarme pero tenia la pata lastimada ycaigo nuevamente, en se acerca a mi y me besa a la fuerza- eres rica, lastima que tenga que hacer...esto-el saca un cuchillo que reconozco facilmente, es el cuchillo qhe usa pinki pie para cortar las tortas,el tomael cuchillo con la boca, intento escapar, pero el me acorrala con sus brazos, en un intento desesperado le muerdo el casco, me zafo y corro como pueda lejos de ese sujeto-mierda!, como te atreves! Hija de puta!-reclama aquel poni, me persigue, el lleva ventaja ya que no esta herido, tropieso y esta ves me estrellocontra un árbol, él se acerca, ahora me golpea la otra pata, me la rompe, solo intento gritar de dolor, el metapa la boca con uno de sus cascos, deja el cuchillo en el suelo, y se saca la capa larga, puedo ver perfectamente que es un poni de tierra color naranja y crin negra, me suelta, como estoy sin capacidad de moverme solo intento arrastrarme-es en vano applejack, ya no estas en condiciones de pelear menos de moverte- es verdad, el me toma por el abdomen y me amarra a tal arbol con un pedazo de soga que saco de su capa, sin poner resistencia me dejo amarrar, el me amarra separando mis cascos y patas, pienso que solo debe ser un ladron y quiere robar mi rancho-ahora entes de matarte...quiero divertirme contigo-me habla con una sonrisa malvada y pervertida

Big mac!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero el me pone una mordaza la boca, solo me queda esperar mi muerte

Quiero que estés quieta-dice ese poni tocando mis patas traseras y viendo completamente mis partes intimas, una lagrima corre por mi rostro, el me da un beso en el cuello, luego frota su casco con mi vagina- eres una perra-me dice mientras no para de hacerlo- me pregunto que pasa si…-el me da un golpe un el estomago, el dolor que siento es inolvidable, no puedo gritar, menos defenderme-ahora procedamos violarte- mis ojos se abren como platos, el se pone de dos patas e introduce su pene en mi vagina, el me embiste con mucha fuerza, quisiera gritar, pero no puedo, siento que me desgarra cada ves que me embiste-perdoname, pero el dinero es dinero, eres una poni muy buena-el saca su miembro, vuelve a estar de dos patas luego toma el cuchillo del suelo y me apuñala en el estomago, el deja el cuchillo en mi estomago, se pone su capa y se marcha, poco a poco pierdo la conciencia y me desmayo

NARRACION-FOREST

Iba caminando hacia sweet Apple acres, veo salir corriendo a un poni de la plantación de arboles, el sin verme me empuja levemente-que te pasa!- le hablo a aquel poni, el se va muy lejos , bajo la vista para ver huellas de sangre- no!- corro siguiendo las huellas hacia la plantación de arboles, en el camino veo la cubeta de applejack-no!-grito tomando mas impulso, llego hasta donde terminan las huellas, subo la vista hacia arriba y veo a applejack desangrándose, con un cuchillo en su estomago, y con señales de vilacion, ella esta inconsciente y amarrada a el árbol-big mac!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, hago lo que puedo desammaro a applejack del arbol y le retiro el cuchillo de su estomago, ella seguía perdiendo sangre-ayuda!-caigo de rodillas al suelo y suelto algunas lagrimas de dolor, tristeza, me levanto y me seco las lagrimas, intento curarla con magia pero la herida llego a sus órganos vitales, en un intento desesperado nos tele transportamos a poniville, aun cansado llevo a applejack en mi lomo camino hacia el hospital mas cercano, en la pata de applejack veo un sello del reino de hielo-no! Mi hermana esta detrás de todo esto!-grito tratando de asimilar algunas cosas, algunos ponis me ven llevando a applejack a el centro madico pero los ignoro, miro hacia el cielo, veo un arcoíris que viene hacia mi, lo esquivo, miro donde cayo el arcoíris, no es un arcoiris, es una pegaso,creo que se llama rainbowdash la amiga de applejack que vino a visitarla semana atrás, ella se me acerca furiosa a mi pero antes de que pueda hacer algo le hablo-llevala a un hospital,tu eres rápida-ella se detiene en seco y de mi lomo toma a applejack con sus patas, ella retrocede y vuela a tal rapides que solo se escucha un *zoom*yo hago el intento de seguirles el paso, llegamos a un centro medico, rainbowdash deja a applejack en una camilla y los paramédicos se la llevan a otra sala, solo se queda el doctor….hoves

Se pondrá bien-pregunto acercándome a el doctor

Yo no creo que se salve, pero hare todo lo que este en mis cascos para salvarla

Vamos…se sincero

En realidad tiene pocas oportunidades de vivir, el arma corto punazante con la que le hirieron traspazo hasta su estómago, trae el arma blanca?

No solo vi que estaba herida y la traje hasta aquí-unos ponis se acercan al doctor

Hay que operarla-dice un poni cerca del doctor, el doctor hoves se marcha a operar a applejack, me siento en la sala de espera, con magia hago aparecer el cuchillo con que la hirieron , observo detalladamente hacienso girar el arma, examino el mango con la mirada y veo unas letras pequeñas-propiedad de pinkamena diana pie-me quedo atonito, por un momeno pensé que era esa poni rosa, la amiga de applejack quien le habia apuñalado, pero recordando el sello, la carta que le le mando fluttershy a mi hermana, no hay duda que fue alguno de sus matones, dejo caer el cuchillo, este cae deslizándose por el suelo, hacia la pata de una poni, era pinki pie

Oh mi cuchillo, quien lo encontró?-pregunta la poni rosa tomando el cuchillo con su casco, detraz de ella llegaron unos ponis, pero estos eran mas serios y se asercan a pinki pie

Es su cuchillo?-pregunta uno a pinki pie

Opi doki claro que lo es, por que?-los ponis se acercan a pinki pie y la toman amordazandola y rirandola al suelo con brutalidad

Llévensela, señor forest ya encontramos al responsable-me mira un poni, y los demás se llevan apinki pie arrastrándola por el pasillo

Soy incente!soy inocente!- gritaba la poni rosa deslizandode por el suelo resbaloso-wiii! Que divertido!, esperen…soy inocente!

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO, SUBIRE CAPITULOS UNA VES POR SEMANA, EXACTAMENTE TODOS LOS MIERCOLES, Y SERAN MUCHO MAS LARGOS J …..


End file.
